Kissed by a Rose.
by ShadeKnight
Summary: Betrothed to Vegeta, Lavender finds herself torn from her lovers arms and sent to Frieza's brother Koola. Story begins in the Freiza saga A/U
1. It begins

Disclamer :I do not own Dragonball Z .  
  
Hello all, this is the first chapter of my first fic. I would like to take a moment to thank you for reading.  
  
To all of you that know me I have been reviewing for quite a while. I have decided to give writing a chance I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The scouts had returned to ship nearly a week ago. They reported that they had found a planet with the dragonballs. With the first class scientists on board Koola's birthday present from his brother, was removed from statis apon arrival. At first he thought it was a trick and knowing his brother it still might be. Frieza had sent him a Sayin female, with child no less. It was a deadly combination indeed. The Sayin-Jin had been know for they're fighting skills. So much so, they had become a threat to his brothers empire. Like so many other treats they were dealt with. Koola had neglected to tell Squall about his latest prize. It seemed Squall had something against the Sayin race as a whole, he had never bothered to ask why and didn't really care. The fact that she had information, she had over heard on board Freiza own ship. Her mate had been sent to a planet to retrieve wishing balls for Freiza. It seems that if you collect all these Dragonballs, you can make a wish. The planet that he was sent to was to deep in Freiza's sector to be useful. His only alternative was to find Dragonballs of his own and with the scouts information, he would do just that.  
  
Squall stood in the middle of his room. The light and the reflective walls showed his races ability to reflect light. One thing in the room, that seemed out of place was a collogue of 21 tails. Everyone represented a victory over a Sayin in battle. The lamp of Darkness itself reflected his undying rage for all of them. Squall turned from the lamp back to the mirror walls. The silver armor clashed with his finely toned skin of gold. His hair was a white gold only obvious to him; the only person on the ship that could get away with calling it silver was Koola himself. It was then a voice came over the intercom it was Koola." Squall report to my chambers at once." Squall quickly broke from his self-absorbed train of though, and proceeded to his master's throne room.  
  
The halls of the command ship were bustling with activity. Personal flowed this way and that just careful enough not to get in Squalls way. After all he was the most powerful person on the ship besides Koola, and his wrath was feared just as much. He arrived at the doors to the throne room .It was then he realized and cursed himself. He had forgot his cloak. The light that reflected so beautifully off his skin, however unintenualy irritated Koola. He would have to go back to his room. Just as he turned to go back. " Come in Squall". The doors opened, the lights were dim, only the lights from the surveillance monitors could be seen with in. How odd it was that his master had accommodated his forgetfulness. He enters quickly and bowed before his master. Squall spoke first " my Lord has summoned me". Koola sat upon his throne of blacked hides, people who betrayed him never did it twice. It was the one thing of chaos in a room full of order. Today was different. On Koola's side was a slave bound in chains. Squal examined it closely as he slowly rasied his head to meet his masters gaze. She wore no boots, but crudly fashioned moccasins. Her legs were exposed were she had torn the fabric to make the shoes she now wore. Her legs were very toned it was not usual for a slave to have such tone, she was a warrior at one time or another. She was a little chubby which threw him off for just a second. She was with child , he could see that know. It wasn't till he looked apon her face that the real shock came. Her eyes were a cold black and her hair was trimed nice and short. The traditional cut of a Sajin-Jin female warrior. It was then he looked back down to see her tail. It was wrapped around her belly under the rags she was wearing. His emotions ran wild.  
  
How could he keep this from me. Images of Squall's home planet falshed though his mind. His entire village burn to the ground. She had laughted at us all. My father rushing toward her, she pretended not to notice him as she blasted him into nothing but a scorch mark on the side of our home. She spoke above all other things." I am Lavender first daughter to Lilly of the house of Flowers. With your deaths today I will prove my love to my prince. It was some kinda of sick mating ritual , in which we were to be sacrificial lambs.  
  
Koola regarded the look that Squal was giving his prey. Squal gritting his teeth now, it was becoming harder to control." Are you Sayin, woman answers me, or I will kill you ." She did not answer, nor did she even look up at him.  
  
The bond with her love, had just been broken moments ago. He was gone now, there was nothing to live for anymore. Just when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse than it was. When it finally had become numbing, she was kicked from the inside. All she could do was scream and try to release some of the pain. It was to much for her to handle as she passed out, unable to bare anymore pain, and heartbreak.  
  
  
  
Please R&R for the sake of my sanity. 


	2. A trip to the planet

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz.  
  
As recommend by one of my reader's I will change the way I do things a bit.  
  
Key  
  
Bold: Will be any kind of Yelling.  
  
Italic: Will be a characters thoughts within the same sentence.  
  
Under-Line: Will be something down the road,I don't want to talk about yet.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Koola: It would seem that you have frightened our guest Squall, no matter. I expect that the 3 squads that I sent to the planets surface will be reporting back soon.  
  
Squall: Master you have sent another in my place, what will the others think . I am the commander of the Elites and should have been chosen for the mission.  
  
Koola:They will think want I tell them to think, and you should be careful to remember that.  
  
Squall: Yes my Lord.  
  
As they spoke communication screen lit up. A man in blackened Elite armor knelt before the camera. He was of one the lizard races with blue and purple scales. His eyes were, a shiny black. He was a member of Squalls team.  
  
Squall thought to himself. Koola had sent his squad, just not him.  
  
Bratoks: My lord the battle was great, the enemy strong. We were victorious. We await your arrival.  
  
Koola: Very well we will be down to the surface within the hour. Make preparations for our arrival.  
  
Bratoks was never well spoken, he said what needed to be said. That was why I liked him.  
  
Bratoks: Yes my lord, it shall be done.  
  
Koola: Good.  
  
With that, Koola pressed the button on his mobile throne, to end the transmission. He then turned to look Squall in the eyes again. He was still concerned for his general. I'll take the slave with us for entertainment purposes. Perhaps that will lighten his mood.  
  
Koola: Squall prepare my landing ship, We leave in Five. Also I want you to bring a change of clothes for your squad so they can clean up a bit.  
  
Squall still Kneeling. First he harbors a dirty monkey, sends my squad without me, to a battle no less and I'm the laundry boy too. What the hell is going on here.  
  
Koola: Your dismissed Squall, be ready to leave in a half hour. If your good I will bring your little friend along to. When I get what I want, you will get what you want.  
  
Squall stood and bowed again before leaving to complete the nessary tasks.  
  
The shuttle landed smoothly on top of the Guardians tower.  
  
The Guardian rushed quickly from his room out towards the ship.  
  
Guardian: You can't be here. I must insist you leave at once, this is a holy place.  
  
Squall left the ship first. The first thing he had to do was shut that dam thing up.  
  
He struck first, to the guardians neck. Then another two strikes to the back of both of his knee.  
  
Squall: You bow before your master whelp, tell only the truth and you may live.  
  
Guardian: What the hell are these creatures their powerful, way to powerful, in my 3 hundred years as this planets guardian I have never seen such evil as these things.  
  
Koola: Guardian I want the Dragonballs that are on this planet were are they.  
  
Guardian: I do not know what you are talking about. I have been here for a long time.  
  
I have never seen these balls that you speak of.  
  
Koola: Well I guess we'll be going now, You don't have the Dragonballs, come Squall  
  
We leave at once.  
  
Guardian: Is that it, your just leaving. You destroy almost half of this planets population, when you could have just asked the question in the first place.  
  
Koola: Well yes, we're leaving now aren't we Squall.  
  
Squall: Yes my Lord. Squall began to smile.  
  
Koola: And sense you don't have the dragonballs. I guess I will just have to destroy the entire planet for wasting my time.  
  
Guardian: We do have Dragonballs. He bowed his head in defeat. It was his job to protect the planet. So far he was doing a piss pore job.  
  
Koola: Where are they.  
  
Guardian: They have been used recently and will take some time to charge.  
  
Koola: How Long.  
  
Guardian: 8 years give or take a day or two.  
  
Koola: 8 years. Is this some kind of joke his brother would have a set in less than eight days.  
  
Guardian: Well time does move a lot faster on this planet than normal.8 years would be a mere 8 hours out in space.  
  
Koola: That settles it then Squall you will stay on the planets surface for 8 years to make sure the Namek here isn't trying to pull a fast one. I will return in 8 hour for my first wish. Koola turned to board his ship again. The slave right behind him.  
  
Squall: Master if the Sayin female has provided the information that is need. I sugest we dispose of it.  
  
Koola: And I sure you would like to be the one doing the disposing, wouldn't you.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Next up. Lavender vs. Squall. 


	3. Fight of their lives

Welcome to the Third installment. I would like to take a momment to thank AMCM74 for reading my fic and giving me some advice for this and coming chapters. Without any further ranting I prestent.  
  
Key  
  
Bold: Shouting.  
  
Italic: Thought  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Guardians tower had seen some strange events in the last hour but it was just beginning. It was almost dusk the sky was a deep purple and the stars had just begun to shine. On the tower stood one angry Elite captain who was about to get what he always wanted, a chance for revenge.  
  
  
  
Koola: Very well Squall you may have you fun.  
  
Lavender rose to her feet.  
  
Thoughts of Death and being released from the pain of her broken bond race though Lavender's mind. Dam I wish I had my armor, but now wasn't the time to be thinking of what would be easier, survival was the issue.  
  
Squall: Ahh not just going to lay down and die. Well I would have been disappointed if you had.  
  
Squall removed his cloak, his skin twinkled with the star light. It was to bad this fight had not take place in the day. He would have had more of a advantage over the broken Sayin warrior.  
  
Lavender: Squall was it, you asked me a question on board Koola's flagship did you not.  
  
The Air around Lavender began to kick up, and swirl a round her. The chains shattered like glass, and were whisked away in the wind that now surrounded her. She stood there now with all the pride of a true Sayin warrior. Her tail shifted momentary from protecting her belly to a full out fighting position, and back again.  
  
It wasn't the content of the sentence that threw everyone off but the cold cofident tone in her voice as she spoke it.  
  
The air around her calmed as she awaited a response.  
  
As Squall sneer at her almost not wanting to respond. She was channeling more and more energy.  
  
Squall: Yah what question was that stupid monkey.  
  
Lavender: You asked if I was Sayin , I am a Sayin and much more to you.  
  
Her tone did not change, malice in every word she spoke.  
  
Squall: What do you mean more to me….  
  
Lavender: I am Lavender first daughter to Lilly of the house of flowers, and with your death today I complete the elimination of your pathetic race.  
  
The nightmares race though Squalls mind his father's death. The destruction of his home planet. It was her, the killer his obsession for so many years. She stood there a cold smile ran across her face. The rags that had fit so loosely before clung to every curve of her body.  
  
Lavender: Will I have to chase you down, or will you lie down and die like the rest. Lambs to the slaughter. She began to laugh.  
  
Koola now know why Squall had been so obsessed with her. She was a true warrior , she took delight in the kill. Koola himself began to laugh now at the irony of this. Squall had become almost a mirror image of the warrior that stood before him.  
  
Lavender laughing was cut short by a kick to the stomach, but it wasn't Squall that kicked her, it was the child within. She collapsed in pain , the dam thing had almost ripped her apart. Squall saw his opening and took it kicking straight in the head. The blow sent her crashing into one of the far pillars. Koola's scoter flipped on as she once again rose to her feet. There were two separate power reading coming from the Sayin. One of 15,000 and the other of 10,000. This wasn't good at all, Squall maximum power was 9,000 and he was pushing it at that.  
  
Squall struck again and again tossing her around like a ragdoll. Each blow was making contact, but she keep holding her stomach. In truth the blow from the inside was 100 times more damaging than the blow's Squall where landing. He tossed her again straight into the guardian's home, crushing the walls around her. She laid in the rubble cursing to herself. It was Squalls turn to speak.  
  
Squall: Perhaps if I fought you with one arm tied behind me this fight would be more satisfying.  
  
Squalls squad had arrived on top of the Guardian's tower to see the last blow and the speech by their leader. It had eared a couple of giggles. But Squall paid more attention to the concern look on his master's face.  
  
Lavender: Stop fighting child  
  
1 This no time to be fighting your own mother  
  
Squall: How dare you.  
  
He was enraged by this, how dare she speak to him in this manner.  
  
Squall: I am not your child monkey. When this is all over, and you lying on the ground pleading for your life much like you are now. I will rip that thing from your crupt womb so it can see you die.  
  
It was then Koola realized, where the second power reading was coming from.  
  
Koola: The child is the second reading. Impossible.  
  
Squall became distracted by his masters ranting, missed the attack all together . She faded from sight, where did she go. Squall looked down to see her kneeling before him. As he smiled at the thought, she popped up with her right arm checking him 50 feet straight into the air. She vanshed again, she was right above him.  
  
Lavender: Final Flas…..  
  
Another kick from the inside, she fell from the sky. The sound was horrible as you could hear one her arms break in two.  
  
Squall correcting him self mid air , his oppent laid broken and bleeding on the ground below. Not one to ask were his assistance had come from. He saw his opening the blood soaked through the rags she was wearing. As he closed on his victim she opened her eyes.  
  
The power that surge though her was not her own. She move with speed that was too fast for her foe to see. She struck first the side of his head knocking Squall back five feet before she caught him again in the back. To the on lookers it was like he was being attacked by a gost. She kicked him in the crotch, and then snapped his neck. Lavender had won, she smiled to herself before she was struck again….by the daughter who now read to leave her.  
  
Questions comments consures for my mental well being. Drop me a line at Shade_Knight_A@yahoo.com or give me a review. 


	4. A cold day

Well this is the 4 installment of my story.  
  
Disclamer: I do not own or shall I ever own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
Both Squall and Lavender laid crumple on top of the Gardians tower. Lavender's child gasps for her first breath of air and began to cry.  
  
Looking down to the child that lay between her mother's legs. Hair and eyes like her mother's, a pure-blooded sayin child. "Now what's this" Koola spoke mainly to hear himself speak rather than asking for a response from anyone. Koola's flip on his scouter once again to get a true reading of the child's power reading. It grew to 11,000 before stopping, it would seem that her mother had been stealing the child's energy, for quite sometime. This was why the child had attacked it's mother, it was defending itself. Koola smiled to himself, with development the child would be perfect for the rites of power.  
  
The Guardian stood away from the carnage that had been two proud warriors. He approach Koola, his head hung low out of fear that he might not be next, once Koola got what he wanted he would be on the top of the list. Bratoks and the rest of Squall's squad stood in his way, they would protect him with their lives, how twisted. Picon kneeled before addressing Koola. "Sir is your intention to kill or keep the child, because  
  
It would seem to me that if you plan to keep it, you might want to remove it from it's mother before it shares the same fate.  
  
Koola waved off Squall's men, and waved Picon closer." It would seem that I will keep the child, so do what you must."  
  
  
  
Squall awoke in the Rejuvenation tank, how long was I out, doing what he could to rub his neck, what happen.  
  
He had never liked these Tanks, because they used Sayin DNA to restore the user to full health. It made him fell dirty, someone let me out of the accursed tank. It was another hour before any one had noticed that he was awake.  
  
Koola had been landing the capital ship every 59 minutes for the last 5 hour, to see his Daughter for a week and be there for her birthday. He had taken the Sayin child as his own. At first it was only out of greed, but over the last couple of months he had grown more attached to the Sayin fledgling. He hated to confess, but it was the Guardian who had suggested it. He had said "Without the mother, you would be her only family."  
  
Sure the child had potential to kill him, but why would she kill the man who she thinks of as Father.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
On the planets surface, in Koola's capital city. A young girl, a princess stood defiantly in the middle of the grand area. She was facing down two breathless opponents, each wore the armor of Elites in Koola armies. The stadium was filled to maximum capacity. The fan shouted for more, all of them on their feet. The stadium had been built for the entertainment of the local's and the occupying forces of Koola's army. Warriors from around the globe came to compete in the yearly tournaments, held in the honor of the Princess birthday. Things had change this year though, it would seem that Princess Frost herself would be competing in this years tournament.  
  
Frost's armor was purple in color, the same color that graced her father's skin, the modified body suite that she wore beneath was black. Her hair black like her mother's but longer she wore her hair in dual pony tail that reached midback in length. She often swatted them back and forth with her tail. Her eyes were a dark purple, not a Sayin trait at all. Her father had explained that he had to give her some of his energy. Because her mother had stolen most of her energy, before she was born. The color of her eyes was a side effect of the power transfer.  
  
It was the semifinal round and her two opponents had just fallen to a chi blast she had fired just a moment ago.  
  
As she walked back to the locker rooms, Picon was waiting for her. He was leaning up against the wall in the corridor. "Wait to scold me again are we master Picon." Picon picked himself off the wall and began to walk behind her.  
  
Picon: You know you wasted way to much energy out there, that fight should have ended 5 minutes ago.  
  
Frost turning around as she continued walking, now walking backwards. You worry too much, the crowed wanted the match to be long. They loved it, they loved me.  
  
Picon: A day will come when your show boating will get you into trouble that you can't fight your way out of.  
  
Correcting herself Frost turned to walk forward again." I'm always up for a challenge, but for right now a have to hurry. Father will be here soon, and I have to tell him all about whats happened this last year." Boosting her energy she took off toward her room to get cleaned up. Her dad would be here soon.  
  
  
  
I'm going to stop here for now. I will updated Saturday. So till then see ya. 


	5. walking away...

(Koola's Flagship )

1 hour in space, one 1 year on the planet left till the dragonballs are recharged.

Frost is 7 years old.

Chapter 5

The lab techs worked fanatically to undo the locks on the chamber. Salsa stood waiting for the lab monkeys finished whatever they do. Salsa had never seen his former commander so badly beaten. As Squall coughed out the last remaining liquid, it was then that he spoke. 

Salsa: If your done gagging perhaps you will be able to report to Koola, he is not at all pleased with your failure. COMANDER.

Salsa turned around quickly, as he tried not to show his disappointment. Besides the Princess was fighting in the finals today, and he really wanted to see how her training was coming along. Salsa left his former commander lying on the ground. Squall would be surprised at how much has changed during his time in the tank. That I have taken his place as the Commander of the Armies and he would probably would be put to death or worse kitchen duties. 

Squall straighten up and dawned his Elite armor that had been waiting for him. 

Squall: What happened to the Sayian, that monkeys going to pay for this.

Lab tech: If your referring to your last battle you defeated your adversary.

Speaking to himself "The battle a little fuzzy but I would think I would remembered the killing blow."

Squall: So where is the tail?

Both lab techs looked at each other before turning and shrugging their shoulders at him.

Squall: If I truly defeated the Sayian female that I was fighting, then where is her tail.

Lab tech 1: Well if anyone would know about that I'm sure Lord Koola would. Sense you were a general of Koola's army I'm sure he would probably grant you an audience.

Squall: What did you say? And what do you mean I was a general of Lord Koola's Army?

Lab tech 2: General Salsa did say Lord Koola did want to see, perhaps he can better explain what has happened.

Squall * Salsa a General, what the hell is going on here, I'm sure Master Koola will explain what has happened here. *

The halls were dark with small specks of red lighting on the path he was on Squall began to pick up his pace before being stopped as two men on stretchers went by.* had the people of Rei revolted, there's no way they could do that kind of damage to elites. * Squall herd the roar of the crowd beyond the gates in front of him as he reached the end of the hallway. * What is this place *

Announcer: And now for Her opponent all the way from the dark dimension. Rancid. 

The gates open and at first it was a blinding light, but thing came into focus very quickly. There in the middle of Area was a girl out fitted in Blue on black armor. She really didn't look like much, like some kind of midget warrior.

Announcer: Well it seems that We have a change in the line up. In a kind of whisper the announcer asked the new comer hay what your name guy.

Had things changed so much that no one even remember his name. 

Squall: Fool I am the commander of Koola's armies, you dare question who I am?

Frost: Enough! 

The crowd roared and the fight had begun.

Squall fend of the blows from the tiny warrior, but every tenth or so made it though. The little one had been trained well, but she was still just a child. Suddenly she released a Ki blast from her finger tips all but one missed as Squall dodged back and forth before making his way to the opposite corner of the arena . The girl was good there was no doubt about that .

Squall: So you seem like you have been trained fairly well, but you'll never hit me with those weak blast.

Frost: I wouldn't be to sure of that.

Both of the combatants herd the bellowing laughter from above, Squall turned to look already knowing but he had to see with his own eyes. There on the side of the battlefield in a royal viewing box sat Koola.

Koola: It would seem that you have under estimated our young friend Squall.

Squall look quizzically , not exactly sure what Koola was talking about. Squall looked down at his armor to see the blood flowing from were her blast had hit him. It had penetrated, but how far. 

Squall: I don't know how you did that but it won't happen again.

Koola: I assure you if she does, not only will the match be over but so will your life. Frost remember how I told you that your mother died in combat.

Picon : Please don't do this Koola.

Koola : If I wanted you advise I would ask for it. I want to know just how far she'll go.

Picon: I'm begging you. PLEASE 

Frost eyes gazed over at the mention of her mother. Master Picon had told her how it happened, what was this new information what was he keeping from me.

Koola: He's the one, he's the one who killed her.

Squall could believe what he had just heard, was this the child that the Monkey was carrying. Why was Koola talking to it like he was………… trying to pull a reaction out of her. He had seen it before Koola playing of the emotions of others so he could better use them. Hell I'm pretty sure he's done the same thing to Me on more than one occasion. 

Picon: Frost you don't have to do this!

Frost: I'm so glad you said that Master Picon, I was afraid I was going to have to avenge my mothers death with the blood of her killer, but now I guess I can go back to the look-out and sing campfire stories. Knowing that my mothers killer will still be walking around because I'm a better person. No I do think walking away is a option here. 

(A/N)

I would like to thank everyone who inspired me, even when I had given up on this story . The story that I love to write because I love writing it. Thank you

AMCM74, Veresti , TG, and Karla 


End file.
